You Sang To Me
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: Painted On My Heart: I'm putting the trilogy into one fic, so it's easier for peeps to find. I hope you enjoy, r/r!
1.

****Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or X-Men  
  
****Author's Note: If you don't know about the Weapon X project in the marvel X-Men, then you might not totally understand this, even though it's based on the movie, but I use facts from the marvel version. Go to http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Olympus/7160/byrd.html if you'd like to get more info on Logan's past life.   
The X-Men part starts off a few months since Logan went back to Canada.  
Enjoy! Review if you want any more.  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
Silver Millennium  
  
Princess Serenity ran through the courtyard, she had been with Prince Endymion, without knowledge of her mother, and knew she'd be in trouble if she wasn't back at the palace in time. Another ball would be held that night, although lately not many had been attending, since the war between the Earth kingdom and the Negaverse had been going on for quite some time. Endymion struggled to visit with his princess as often as possible, but with Beryl intensifying the attacks, it became more and more difficult.   
  
Serenity had just given her locket to Endymion, and made him promise that he'd come back to her. The melody played over and over inside of her mind until it was clouding her thinking. Finally she made it to the palace entrance and rushed inside, almost colliding with her mother. Princess Serenity took several moments to catch her breath and think of an excuse to keep herself out of trouble.  
"Gomen, Kaa-sama, I was just..." Queen Serenity cut her off,  
"Enough....my little rabbit, I found out an interesting thing today, upon my visit with Pluto...she told me that you're going to become a very special young lady soon."  
"How's that, Kaa-sama?"   
"She told me you're going to be very powerful...and yet instead of studying your skills, you insist on sneaking off to visit with Endymion." Princess Serenity's cheeks flushed.  
****  
  
  
Queen Serenity finally fought off Beryl with all of her might, using the moon wand. She looked helplessly at the lifeless bodies surrounding her collapsed palace...everything was in ruins. Using the crystal she encased the bodies of her daughter, Endymion and the inner senshi, to send them off to earth.  
"Perhaps you may lead a normal life...perhaps...I will see you again my daughter, I promise, I am sending you where fate will lead you..."With that they were whisked away in time She looked towards the guardian cats, her breaths being ragged, "you will find them...once you go to earth, and make sure they are together." They nodded, and using the last of her power, Serenity sent the guardian cats, watching them until her eyes closed for the final time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Canada, near the ruined Weapon-X facility  
  
Logan had found what may have been the place where his life lay in mystery. Nothing much was left of the lab, except some frayed documents, often referring to the name 'Lord Dark Winds' a Japanese scientist. This rose some curiosity, considering that language somehow came natural to him. Logan decided he would see if he could find out where he could find this scientist, and maybe even discover whatever shrouded past he had.   
  
He had contacted Charles Xavier about the new found information, who suggested asking the locals if there even existed such a doctor. For curiosity sakes, Logan ventured into a more comfortable area to do research in. It was reaching late evening, and to his luck, the town bar was still open.  
  
Keeping to himself, Logan entered the local bar, in which, to his luck was almost empty, except a few people, in which he assumed to work in the place. He made his way over towards the bar tender, who eyed Logan suspiciously, as the wolverine took a seat on one of the stools.  
"I 'aint never seen you 'round here before...where you from?" Logan studied the bar tender before answering the question,   
"Farther south." The bartender snorted,  
"Can I get you anything?" Logan again waited a moment before continuing,  
"Maybe...you wouldn't happen to know anything about a Japanese scientist, by the name of 'Dark Winds' would you?" The bartender chuckled and shook his head,  
"Nope, but I know somebody who might. My cook, she's Japanese American, she might know, I'll ask...." The bartender slipped into the kitchen for several moments, until he reemerged with another figure following behind. "Usagi, this fellow here wants to know about a scientist, named 'Dark Winds' or whatever, you heard of him?"   
  
Logan took longer to study the cook, the girl looked no more than twenty, her blond hair was messily tied to her head, in a bun, her blue eyes masked by a pair of glasses. She wiped her hands on her apron then resting her arms on the counter she sighed.  
"I heard of him...if you're lookin' for him, you'd be better off going straight to Japan, I heard he was a nut-case, and they shipped him back home...but I only heard that." Usagi's attention was re-directed towards another figure, who was balancing on top of one of the tables. "Ryan, you moron! Get off of there, I told you you're to heavy for that table, I'll get to the lights later!" The bartender followed Usagi's gaze, noticing one of the hired hands, was trying to fix the lighting, by balancing on one on of the tables. He growled and went inside of the kitchen area. Usagi returned her attention towards Logan,  
"Is that all you needed to know?" He stayed silent, until he heard a crash towards his left. Usagi shot her eyes towards Ryan, who was now on the ground, bleeding terribly. "Ryan! You idiot! Bakaryou! Shmitta Attama!" Logan rose his eyebrows at listening to the Japanese girl swearing towards the now injured teen. He approached the teen, who was crying out in pain, Usagi also leapt to his side, she grabbed the table cloth and handed it to Logan, "since you've already established your assistance..." He took it without question and wiped up some of the mess, Usagi placed her hands on the bleeding wounds, and she shut her eyes, humming a soft tune to herself, the wounds seemed to close to the beat of the tune, Ryan yelled, and squinted. Logan's eyes grew wide at the sight, he eyed Usagi, who was catching her breath, after healing the injured teen. She noticed the penetrating sight on her and she shrieked.   
"Don't tell me you're a mutant hater...oh please don't!" Logan was taken aback,  
"No...funny you should say that..." Usagi backed away, "don't worry, I'm one too." She sighed a breath of relief,  
"Really?"  
"Would I lie?"  
"Don't know...I don't know you...listen, would you know how I would go about seeing this Professor Xavier guy? I heard somewhere he takes care of people like me...is that true?" Logan smirked,  
"You seem to be very lucky, I just happen to be heading that way myself." Usagi's eyes sparkled with delight, she got up and helped up Ryan, who groaned from a pained headache,   
"You're lucky for not killing yourself..." Ryan gave a weak smile and began picking up the table cloth Logan had used, "do you think I could hitch a ride with you?" Logan thought it over for several moments,  
"Don't know, last time I gave a ride to a runaway, she ended up getting me into trouble in the first place...but what the hell, might as well." Usagi squealed in delight,   
"Sugoi! Bob here," she motioned towards the bartender, "took me in to work here for room and board, my parents kicked me out of the house, when they found out about my mutation...they were scared of me, so I was out on my own, until Bob said I could work here. I've been meaning to raise enough money to get down to the Xavier Institute...fate that we run into each other, ne?" Logan shrugged and headed towards the doorway, Usagi approached Bob who held a small amount of money,  
"Going so soon, Usagi? I'm going to miss you...here's a little something extra for you." Usagi giggled and took the money,  
"Arigatou...I'm going to get out of this town, and going to find someplace where I can get help...by any means I can...go figure I'd bump into him..." She looked towards the awaiting Logan, who sighed getting impatient. "Thanks again!"  
  
Usagi followed closely behind Logan, who approached 'his' bike, Usagi stopped in her tracks.  
"Wait a sec...we're traveling on that?!?"  
"Would you prefer something else? Perhaps a hot air balloon?" He asked sarcastically. Usagi crossed her arms,  
"Nope, this works for me." 


	2. Winged bunny?

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything....just the cardboard box I live in....  
  
****Authors Note: An interesting question was asked, 'any pairings'? Review and tell me who you want paired up. I'll have longer chapters when you all decide.   
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
  
Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
Logan pulled up into the driveway of the Institute, he and Usagi were engaged in yet another argument. They had been fighting during the whole trip, and getting basically pissed at each other. Both English and Japanese curse words were flying fluently back and forth to each other.   
  
Charles directed his wheel chair towards the front entrance, he could hear the bickering from back in his office, and was curious to hear the new girl. Logan stormed inside, almost colliding with the Professor.   
"Gomen...I mean, excuse me, Chuck, but I've HAD IT WITH THAT BRAT!" The former waitress followed close behind,   
"YOU'RE being the baka who insists on stunt driving!" Usagi protested, then shut her mouth at the sight of the Professor.  
"Hello there, Usagi." Charles greeted warmly, making the blond smile in response,  
"wow! Hospitality for once...hi! Obviously you're the genius who owns this place, the psychic, right?" Charles nodded, "I've heard so much wonderful stuff about this place!"   
"I'm flattered, Usagi, but first things first. Why don't I get Jean to clean you up a bit?" Usagi looked about herself, adjusting her glasses she nodded. Logan's eyes flashed with jealousy, he had a huge crush on the red head, since he first lay eyes on her. Usagi giggled,  
"Arigatou!" Seconds later the tall red head emerged into the front foyer, she also greeted Usagi with a warmth about her,  
"Hi! I'm Jean, nice to meet you Usagi, why don't I show you around?"  
  
Jean and Usagi made it through the hallways, towards the rooms where Usagi had a chance to meet several of the students, one in particular joining the two for several moments, insisting she'd find new clothes for Usagi.   
"Hi, I'm Kitty! I've probably got clothes stashed away that'll fit you."  
"Thank you, Kitty, I'm Usagi by the way..." Kitty dashed off towards her room. Usagi returned her attention back to the red head, "the girl who can pass through walls?" Jean laughed and nodded,  
"to put it that way, yes, but she can move through any solid object." Usagi whistled,  
"sugoi! I wonder why Logan's not as nice as the rest of you?" Jean laughed again,  
"I see you two didn't have a good first impression?" Usagi shook her head,  
"Iie, I mean no, he was very pleasant at first, but then we started traveling towards here together, then things got ugly." The laughter filled the hallways, until they finally reached the washroom.   
"Here you go, I'll be around when you're done, to help you out, alright?" Usagi nodded,  
"Thank you very much, Jean!"   
  
Within a few minutes, Usagi emerged soaking wet, with her uniform sloppily sticking to her body, her hair falling down her back. Jean looked at her worriedly,   
"Something wrong?" Usagi turned around revealing her back,  
"look, at the scars...they're weird, aren't they? I just noticed them." Jean looked them over, touching the intruding markings,  
"I'm not sure what they could be...I'll have to give them a closer look tomorrow, when we have time." Usagi nodded and re-entered the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier, and Logan made their way out of the main office and down the hallway.   
"Well...maybe I could try Cerebro to find this scientist. I've heard of him before somewhere..."  
"Usagi says he's most likely to be found in Japan." Charles nodded,  
"that would be the best place to look". They were interrupted by the sound of loud laughter coming down the hallway, Logan immediately recognized one of the voices,   
"Oh boy, here comes the brat..." Jean and Kitty were pulling a hesitant blond behind them, they stopped when they reached the men.  
"Doesn't she look great?" Kitty excitedly questioned. Usagi's sapphire eyes sparkled like diamonds, she blushed, her long blond hair falling loosely around her, reaching down to her thighs. Kitty had her wearing a pink halter top and a short skirt, also pink to match. Logan double took at the sight of her.  
"who are you, and what did you do to Usagi?" He questioned suspiciously. Usagi growled,  
"I am her, you dork". The women laughed at the comment, Logan and Usagi had a particular liking to pick on each other.   
"Don't look like her, you look like you walked out of some magazine."   
"Was that a compliment?" Usagi asked in disbelief,  
"nope...not even close." The two continued shooting dirty looks at each other, until Charles cleared his throat. Everybody turned their attention towards the professor.   
"I'm curious to see what special talents you have, Usagi." Usagi giggled delightedly,  
"I'm ready to show you, any time you like."  
"You have a healing factor...and any living creature, I'd like you to meet Ororo. She's been having a little trouble with some of her plants. Maybe you'd like to take a look?" Usagi nodded eagerly,   
"Hai! Where's she at?"   
  
Ororo watched as a growing crowd filled the opening of her small green-house like room.  
"Did I miss a party or something?" The chocolate-colored weather-witch asked, confused, then she spotted Usagi. Ororo made her way to the Japanese blond and took her hand. "Hello, Usagi! I've been waiting to meet you, come in." Usagi looked around curiously at the various vegetation. Charles moved in as well,  
"Is it all right if we test Usagi's powers?" Ororo nodded,   
"Of course! Go ahead!" She and the professor moved back towards the doorway where Logan, Kitty, and Jean watched on curiously. Within a few moments others had grouped in as well, Scott, Rogue and Jubilee, chatting quietly with the others, Rogue finding particular interest in the new girl, as they were in similar situations as she had been told.   
  
Usagi looked towards the group, swallowing nervously, as she wasn't sure how her singing sounded to others, she had never sang for fun around anybody before. She took a big breath and began humming to the strange tune she had always known (AN: unbeknownst to her the Star Locket music), soon rich music filled the room, and she walked around touching various plants, watching as they bloomed in sheer brilliance.   
  
The others couldn't believe their eyes, they were being lulled into a trance by the incredible music coming from the Japanese girl, Ororo's garden was growing with life from the slight touch Usagi gave to the plants. Soon Usagi took notice of the half-conscious grouping, and abruptly stopped her singing, shocking the others who snapped back to attention.  
"That music..." Ororo stated in wonder walking around observing her greenery in disbelief. Usagi blushed,  
"I never thought that I was very good." Charles chuckled,  
"My dear, that was the most beautiful music I've ever heard."  
  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter caught their breath as yet another one of Zoycite's minions were destroyed. Luna and Artemis looked at each other in worriment.  
"We need Sailor Moon, and soon, or else Beryl's going to take over this world." Luna stated,  
"But where to find her?" Artemis quarried.  
"I just don't know...perhaps it is possible Her Majesty sent the Senshi of the moon to another country...and we'll never find her."  
"Iie, Serenity knew what she was doing...I just hope we'll find her soon."  
"Me too, Artemis." The scouts looked at the guardian cats, then to each other.  
  
  
Xavier Institute  
  
  
"So, Usagi, where you from?" The southern belle, Rogue asked. Usagi and Rogue had become quickly attached once they introduced themselves to the other. The girls sat on their own beds in their room which they were sharing with Kitty and Jubilee.   
"Born in Victoria British Columbia. I had Japanese parents, my grandparents were immigrants."   
"We have something in common", Jubilee interrupted, "I'm Chinese American." She picked the last candy out of a little bag and popped it in her mouth, then giving the empty bag to Kitty who swatted at Jubilee.  
"I bought that, you know...actually why don't I sneak into the kitchen and get something?" The girls voiced their excitement.  
"Don't even think about it", came the voice of the red-head, Jean who popped her head into the girls' room. Kitty threw a pillow towards the intruder, who using her telekinesis directed the pillow back to the assailant. Jean smirked, Kitty pouted,  
"I should've remembered you could do that..." she mumbled to herself. The other girls burst into laughter.   
  
  
Usagi fell to sleep her mind clouding in a whirlwind of thoughts and dreams. She saw herself walking in a forest by herself. Everything was dark from the tall trees, until she reached the clearing. She saw a figure illuminated by the silvery moon. A tall woman, with lavender/silver hair. She looked towards Usagi with sad silver eyes,   
"They need your help", she whispered, the wind carrying the rich voice. Then the figure shrunk to a cat, with a peculiar mark on it's forehead,   
"Help us Sailor Moon!" Usagi felt ruffling about her back, she looked about herself and saw huge white wings spread out, her forehead seamed to sear, as she touched the crescent mark on her forehead.  
  
Usagi shot straight up in bed, looking around herself, she saw the other girls sleeping soundly, she looked out the window to see the moon shining brightly, the trees taping gently on the window pane. This seemed to sooth her back to sleep. 


	3. Winged Bunny's going to Japan!

****Disclaimer: Don't own em....duh....  
  
****Author's Note: Arigatou to all of you who are reviewing! It makes me happy....eeeee....(I'm a crackhead). Neways, about my other story, In Dreams, I will have the next chapter out soon, it's just a little writers' block due to the fact I'm devoting my imagination to this fic right at the moment. Enjoy!  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
Luna walked by herself down town that day. Currently Ami was caring for her, instead of the one she was supposed to be guarding, Sailor Moon, whoever she may be. Luna looked up towards the various walking people hoping to spot a girl that might be the bearer of Selene's legendary power. Luna was so preoccupied with looking up, she didn't notice she was walking straight onto the road, about to be squashed by a vehicle. The horns blurred, and Luna screamed at the sight of the speeding car, she closed her eyes shut, only to feel a fast gust of wind and she was whisked away from the loud blaring noise. She opened her eyes, she was held tightly by a raven-haired man, with midnight blue eyes. She mewed in curiosity. 'Something familiar about this boy...' she thought silently to herself.   
  
Mamoru looked at the cat, with the strange symbol on her forehead. But he recognized it immediately with the symbol on the star locket he had. Not knowing what to expect he spoke to the cat.  
"You can help me find my princess...can't you? I recognize that symbol, it's just like hers..." Luna looked puzzled but pressed her luck by answering.  
"You are right." She stated, being tossed on the ground by a frightened man. Mamoru shook his head violently.   
"You just talked...you did....you know where she is...tell me!" Luna purred and rubbed against his leg, picking her up she looked straight at him.  
"We only have half the rainbow crystals, we need all seven if we are to reveal the princess' identity." Mamoru nodded, that was his connection to the mysterious 'sailor scouts' he had been assisting since they arrived. Somehow he got a hold of a magical rose that transformed him into a senshi with magical powers. This was the cat he continually saw with the other girls.   
"I know..." Luna mewed again, Mamoru carried her with him explaining his predicament on the way.  
  
  
  
Time Gates  
  
  
'Oh...Lady Serenity, I've found your daughter...I hope she is who I think she is. By your command I will get her.' The aged goddess of time, Sailor Pluto watched through her garnet rod as a new mutant was discovered, this one fitting the description of the moon princess. She hoped that she was making the right choice, as the Inners needed the princess' help to defeat Beryl, ending her reign once and for all. Setsuna would have to go after the Japanese beauty, before it would be too late. 'I'm coming for you Serentiy'.  
  
  
Xavier Institute  
  
  
Usagi sat comfortably on the examination table, Jean looked about her scars trying to figure them out. Usagi hummed to herself, until she heard a sigh of frustration come from Jean.   
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked. Jean sighed again.  
"I'm not sure what to make of this". Usagi recalled the nightmare she had the night before.  
"Why don't you read my mind, it might tell you something..." Jean sighed again and nodded,  
"Good point, Usagi, I think I will." Jean focused on Usagi's inner thoughts and sifted through the various memories of the Japanese girl, finally watching and living the nightmare. Jean broke her concentration and stood back. "Could they be wings? How would they emerge?" Usagi shrugged,  
"don't know, maybe the Professor might know?" Jean nodded,  
"He might."   
  
Charles Xavier was in Cerebro, concentrating on finding the Japanese scientist, known as 'Lord Dark Winds', but could come up with nothing. Gritting his teeth in frustration he took off the head piece and the doors behind him opened up. Logan entered looking hopeful, but removed the look when seeing the frown on the professor's face.   
"Nothing...he must be farther than we thought." Logan nodded in agreement.   
"Well it wouldn't hurt...." He was cut off with the furious giggling of Jubilee bounding into the room.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but Jean has asked for you." She giggled and tried to put a serious look on her face but to no avail. Soon Jean and Usagi joined the group, Jubilee looked towards them, "never mind, she's here." Usagi had half of her shirt on so her back was exposed, Jean shooed the hyper-active girl, who pouted but started towards the door, stealing glances around the strange room. Jean concentrated towards the professor,  
"Usagi seems to have scars that may be wings...but we don't know how she'd go about revealing them." They were startled by a scream of Jubilee who had slipped and hung on tightly to the bridge-way of the cerebro room. Jean headed towards the flustered girl "Jubilee! I told you this room was dangerous..." Jubilee's hands slipped, and Usagi, without thinking jumped off the bridge and dove towards Jubilee, grabbing her a few feet from the bottom, huge white wings spreading from her back, and making them fly upwards, towards horrified spectators. Usagi and Jubilee landed safely on the bridge way, Jubilee passing out from shock. Jean squeaked noise, she had nothing to say until she forced it out, "good idea Usagi...that did it..." Usagi looked at her wings, and also passed out next to her friend. Charles' surprised look softened,  
"that was certainly a scare, Jean, Logan, perhaps we should get these young ladies out of here?" Jean and Logan nodded, her using her telekinesis to lift Usagi, "take her to the lab, I want to look more closely at the wings." Logan lifted Jubilee and followed the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared blankly, just waking up from her escapade in the cerebro room, she couldn't believe what just happened to her. Charles and Jean studied the girl silently for several moments.   
"Usagi, can you hear us?" Jean asked, Usagi blinked and focused on the red head.  
"Hai..." Charles smiled  
"we should just let her rest for a while..."  
  
  
2 Weeks Later...  
  
Jean was helping Usagi exercise her wings. Professor Xavier had gotten Usagi in training, and the girl seemed to pick up everything quickly. Jean showed several stretching movements in which Usagi copied, moving in a slow rhythmic movement. Jubilee had been joining them several times, as she claimed to owe her life to the Japanese blond. She had recovered very easily after the fall, and never came in several feet of the Cerebro room. Usagi had recovered, but seemed to be a little less playful, she had gotten used to the wings quickly and found herself flying short distances, since they were too new to use for a long distance.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rogue found Logan reading a newspaper by himself in the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of her.  
"Hi Logan!" She greeted, holding out her gloved hand.  
"what's that?" He asked curiously, she giggled,  
"Ya dog tags, I kept them with me all this time." He took them from her and observed them for several moments, smiling again he looked towards her,  
"I missed you, kid, how's life here?" Rogue giggled again,  
"I like it here...I can be myself, and not haf to worry 'bout people bein' afraid of me." He nodded,  
"I know what you mean, kid." Rogue lowered her voice level a bit,  
"so what's the story 'twean you and the Japanese girl?" He rose an eyebrow,  
"huh?" She rolled her eyes,  
"ev'ry time she walks in the room, ya can't keep ya eyes off her", she giggled again. He growled,  
"she annoys me." Rogue sighed and turned around,  
"sure she does..." With that she left the room leaving a puzzled wolverine behind.   
  
Professor Xavier watched Jean and Usagi practice stretching techniques, Ororo stood beside him and crossed her arms.   
"She's going to have to go as well, I presume?" Ororo questioned.  
"Yes, she speaks fluent Japanese, as Logan tells me, we'll need her as a translator, but will keep her out of trouble. If this scientist is really what his reputation perceives him to be, we'll need as much help as we can get. But only you, Jean, Logan, Usagi, Kitty for experience and myself. I want Scott to run things while we're gone." Ororo nodded in understanding. They returned their attention back to the duo outside giggling to each other as they began walking back towards the building.  
  
  
A small group gathered in the television room of the mansion. The group traveling to Japan, as well as Scott. Professor Xavier finished explaining the plans, and the others were digesting the information. Usagi and Logan shot each other dirty looks,  
"I don't want to be stuck in a far away country with you" Usagi mumbled, Logan smirked  
"Double for me..." 


	4. Sailor Senshi meet the X-Men

****Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Sailor Moon  
  
****Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy with theater lately.   
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
Sailor Senshi  
  
Rei's mind filled with life like visions of a golden-haired goddess who saved the scouts from the evils that threatened to take their lives.   
'Who are you?' Rei asked the figure mentally,  
'I am Sailor Moon'. The figure answered. The image faded and another filled it's place, this one of another sailor scout, clad in a forest green fuku. With long black/green hair, she had calming garnet eyes.  
'I am Sailor Pluto' she said, 'I have come to tell you that your savior is coming.'   
  
Rei woke with a start, she rubbed her head and shut her eyes tightly.   
"Where are you Sailor Moon?" She asked. She noticed the clock on her dresser, "Kuso! I've got to meet Mamoru..." She jumped out of bed and rushed through the temple in a fury.   
***  
  
  
"They've arrived. The possible moon princess, with others...they're giving off strange vibes...I'd be careful Sailor Senshi." Luna commented. The others shifted uncomfortably, Mamoru the quietest of the group, after revealing his true identity. "I think one of you should approach her casually, and try to befriend her first." Everybody looked towards Minako.  
"Nani?!?" She whined, "why me?"  
"Because you're Miss Social, that's why", Rei commented angrily. Minako sighed.   
"Why don't we all square off with one of them, that might help more." Luna and Artemis contemplated the idea for several moments.  
"Hai, good idea, choose one who has more in common with you."   
"How will we know which to choose?" Everybody's eyes darted towards Rei.  
"Hai, I will check the sacred fire."  
  
***  
  
X-Men  
  
"Wow!" Kitty voiced excitedly, "This city is just like New York! I wanna' go shopping!" Ororo nodded,  
"Good idea, a good way to look for information." Logan groaned,  
"I don't feel like shopping...it's not my idea of fun. Maybe I should look for information my own way." He felt isolated, being the only male in the group, "it might've been a good idea to bring one eye after all..." he grumbled.   
"Oh! A little walking won't kill you!" Usagi growled, the two eyed each other and snarled.   
"If you two insist on fighting, I would suggest you both separate from us." Ororo commanded, crossing her arms. "I'm not in the mood to listen to more bickering, it's not bad enough you get us in trouble for causing a riot on the plane." Logan and Usagi looked away in embarrassment, they argued during the whole trip.   
"Fine." Logan concluded, he looked towards the blond and she nodded, they began heading off, until Ororo stopped them.  
"Oh, meet us at the hotel at 6, think you two can make it?" They made noises and continued on their way, staying silent.   
  
  
  
Minako, Rei and Makoto walked around the mall, hoping to spot unusual looking people. Hoping mostly to spot the elegant blond Rei described from the dream.   
"Come to think of it, she almost looked like you, Minako-chan..." Rei wondered out loud. Their thoughts were interrupted when a young brunette crashed into Makoto, flinging bags all about.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The frustrated teen yelled in English, confusing the others. Minako's experience with English kicked in.  
"It's alright, I'd just suggest slowing down inside the mall, instead of racing." The younger girl blushed., "Oi!" Minako squeaked, and whispered to the raven-haired priestess. Rei nodded, and whispered to the tall brunette, who also nodded, Kitty sighed loudly. Rei talked to Minako in Japanese before Minako returned her attention back to Kitty. "Gomen...it's just I was wondering if you're from America at all?" Kitty nodded eagerly, then her eyes widened at the sight of the English-speaking blond.  
"Hey! You look like my friend, Usagi!" Makoto clapped her hands together,   
"We found her!" She voiced to Rei in Japanese. Jean and Ororo made their way towards the newly formed group, looking quite interested at the teenage girls.   
"Kitty, it looks like you've made new friends..." Ororo mentioned.  
"Yeah! This one speaks engish...Miss?"   
"Aino, Aino Minako, or just Minako will do, I lived in England for a while, so my English is pretty good....Miss?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Kitty, and this is Jean and Ororo, yep, we're from America, we're visiting." Minako smiled,   
"This is Rei and Makoto, their English isn't too good. Say, where are you staying?"   
"Oh, near by hotel..." Minako made a suggestion to Rei who nodded eagerly and replyed. Minako addressed the group,  
"why don't you stay at Rei's temple? It would be a lot cheaper than a hotel." The American women nodded eagerly,   
"Great!"  
  
  
Logan and Usagi walked down the streets of down town Tokyo. They noticed some of the interesting looking shops, able to read the Japanese fluently. They spotted a video arcade, and café,   
"I'm hungry, Logan-chan", Usagi said in Japanese, he rose an eyebrow,  
"Logan-chan?" She blushed,   
"Hai, better get used to it, while I'm being nice."  
"Alright, Usa-baka..." He received a punch in the arm for that, "I could go for something cold too, although it doesn't look like the alcohol-serving type of place." Usagi rolled her eyes,   
"Like it really makes a difference, let's go!" The two went inside and found a place to sit, the blond's eyes noticed a tall raven-haired man holding a small cat with a crescent mark on it's fore head. "Hey! Cute cat! I didn't know they let animals inside of places like that." Mamoru looked up at the blond, noticing immediately how beautiful she was.   
"Hai, but this one's special. Her name's Luna."  
"Luna....I like that." Logan whispered sharply at her, and she giggled, "relax, Logan-chan, I'm being social..."  
"That's a first..." He grumbled. The blue-haired girl sitting next to the cat owner looked up and gasped, she whispered furiously towards Mamoru, oblivious to the other couple. Matoki took their orders, and quickly whipped up the beverages. Mamoru moved in closer towards Usagi, but noticed her male companion growl, and he moved back a step.   
"I've never seen you around her before, where are you from?" Usagi smiled brightly, sending shivers down Mamoru's spine, 'incredible' he breathed.   
"I'm from Canada, but my parents were Japanese, we're here on a visit." Mamoru nodded,   
"Sugoi...hai, you're Japanese is very good, I could've mistaken you as a local, but I know everybody around here. Oh, this is Ami, she's a close friend of mine." Ami looked up from her book and tried not to look suspicious. Usagi nodded to her, and jabbed an elbow at her silent partner,   
"This is Logan, a friend of mine." He growled again, but focused on his beverage. "We're looking for a scientist around here, maybe you heard of him?" Ami became interested, she stepped into the conversation,  
"Which one in particular?" Mamoru chuckled,   
"Ami here, is the top student in the Tokyo area, she'd probably know better than me." Matoki came over to his best-friends' area and offered his hand to Usagi,   
"I'm Matoki, Mamoru's friend, you are?"   
"Usagi...by the way, the scientist's name is Dark Winds...heard of him?" Ami nodded,   
"Hai, but he's not very personable. You wouldn't want to anger that man, I know from experience."   
"You know him?" Logan quipped, gaining life. Ami nodded,  
"Not on a personal level, but I've attempted to gain information from him. If you want any specific details on his where abouts, you'll have to ask my friend Rei, she's a Shinto Priestess, I could take you to her temple."  
"Sounds great!" Usagi nodded eagerly. She turned to her male companion and motioned for him to pay for the beverages,   
"Shouldn't have to pay for yours..." He grumbled, Matoki chuckled,  
"Tell you what, since you're visiting they're on the house, Usagi giggled,   
"Arigatou!" She pulled Logan's arm and they headed towards the door, Matoki grabbed Mamoru before he picked up Luna, Ami joined the others.  
"What do you think of her?" Matoki voiced excitedly. Mamoru smirked,  
"She's gorgeous, never seen any girl with hair or eyes like that before." Matoki laughed,  
"I'd say go for her, but I don't think her friend there would approve."   
"I'd wonder if that's her boyfriend or something."  
"Maybe her body guard", that produced a bunch of laughter, before Mamoru with Luna headed out the door.   
  
  
The mall group gathered in the front room of the temple, Kitty showing off her new purchases. She and Minako hit it off right away, they both gave each other flirting techniques. Jean was inquiring about being a priestess with Rei, they shared the same interests. Makoto and Ororo were trading gardening secrets with one another,   
"I like to water them earlier in the morning..." Ororo mentioned, Makoto nodded,  
"Hai, that way it doesn't evaporate as quickly." They were interrupted with the sounds of Mamoru's voice. He spotted Rei, and the X-woman gasped at the sight of Usagi and Logan,   
"Hi! You've got guests!" Mamoru noticed, he pointed towards Usagi, Rei's eyes widened,   
jumped when Mamoru motioned to take her coat, it slipped off revealing her white wings, tightly folded up. She paled, Rei shrieked,   
"Sailor Moon!" 


	5. Identity Revealed

****Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own æem  
  
****Author's Note: I just realized that in chapter three I wrote that the professor was planning to go as well, but I didn't include him in chapter four, so ignore it if it seems weird, but I'm adding him back in, so it makes a little more sense on the way.  
  
Japanese dialogue in   
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
  
  
The mall group gathered in the front room of the temple, Kitty showing off her new purchases. She and Minako hit it off right away, they both gave each other flirting techniques. Jean was inquiring about being a priestess with Rei, they shared the same interests telepathically. Makoto and Ororo were trading gardening secrets with one another, Makoto trying to talk in english.  
"I like to water them earlier in the morning..." Ororo mentioned, Makoto nodded,  
"Hai, that way it doesn't evaporate as quickly." They were interrupted with the sounds of Mamoru's voice. He spotted Rei, and the X-woman gasped at the sight of Usagi and Logan,   
"Hi! You've got guests!" Mamoru noticed, he pointed towards Usagi, Rei's eyes widened,   
jumped when Mamoru motioned to take her coat, it slipped off revealing her white wings, tightly folded up. She paled, Rei shrieked,   
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
  
The X-Men team and the Sailor Senshi looked towards the person of interest. The golden-haired Usagi, who crept behind Logan and tried to hide from the stone glares of the senshi. Luna approached the girl who had her eyes squinted shut, gripping tightly onto Logan's leather jacket. He smirked and slipped out of the way, Usagi shrieked and held her hands out defensively.   
  
"Stay away from me!"   
Luna growled,  
"You fit the description, couldn't you at least try?"   
Usagi considered this and loosened up, she nodded, looking towards Jean for advice who shrugged her shoulders in response. Luna did a backwards flip in the air forming a small circular locket, which fell to the ground. Luna picked it up in her mouth and handed it to Usagi, who looked at it in puzzlement.   
"Say Moon Prism Power', and hold you hand in the air"   
Usagi hesitated for several moments, but the isolating glares from everybody's curiosity made her decide to go ahead. She shut her eyes and threw her right hand in the air.  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
Her fingernails began to glow a pink shade, as her body floated in animated suspension. Everyone watched in wonder as a pink bubble disappeared, and a girl with hair pulled into a strange style, wearing a blue/white/red sailor fuku appeared. Usagi looked at herself in wonder, she lifted the back of the skirt up and blushed,  
"Show's quite a bit of skin, ne?"   
Logan snorted at the sight.   
"By Goddess, you ARE her!" Ororo blurted out in English. The others bursting into a fit of excitement. Ami noticed the one figure that didn't seem to stand out before, but she gasped in surprise, using ragged English she said his name out loud, quieting the others,  
"Professor Charles Xavier?" The others looked at the two in question, Ami approaching the latter and extending her hand to make his acquaintance. "My English not so good, but I'm a fan of you." She spurted out, then sighed in frustration hoping she made sense. Xavier smiled warmly and took her hand,   
"Very good English for a student, Miss...?" Xavier paused, Minako translated, coming from England she had a better handle on the language, Ami waited for her friend to reply,   
"Minzuno (AN: I don't know how to spell her last name), Ami". Usagi snarled, and the loss of attention,   
"Excuse me! But aren't I the one you're looking for?" Ami looked towards Sailor Moon,   
"Hai, but this here is the famous Charles Xavier, you are a mutant, ne?" Usagi hesitated,   
"Hai...are you a mutant hater?" Ami laughed,   
"Of course not, I'm a fan of the Professor's work." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Rei's eyes glazed over, she shut them, and turned to Jean re-opening them,   
"You feel it?" Jean nodded,   
"Yeah...danger." The Japanese girls pulled out their henshin sticks and called out their transformation, the room filling with a light show of green, orange, blue, and red. Rei furiously talked to Minako who translated for the X-Men.   
"We're the Sailor Scouts, we fight for love and justice, and we've got a problem right now...want to assist us? You will, of course, Sailor Moon." Usagi nodded and grabbed Logan's arm,  
"Let's go, Logan-chan, we're going to fight!" Logan extended his abdimantium claws and nodded,   
"Hai, Usagi-baka."   
They took off ahead, Sailor Mars and Jean following behind, Shadowcat and Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Storm, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen, leaving Professor Xavier and the guardian cats.   
"We don't have much of a life in battle", Artemis commented in English, alike his blond companion, "But since we're here, why don't I explain exactly who we are." Xavier nodded,  
"That would be nice."  
  
  
The youma howled at innocent bystanders, and they were frozen in a gush of ice, which it threw.   
"That's it! I need to attract Tuxedo Kamen's attention, so I can collect the other two crystals." Zoicite yelled. She (AN: Guy in manga-verse, but this isn't manga-verse, besides the Japanese names and dialogue), grumbled at the thought of failing again. Zoicite winced at the thought of the punishment Queen Beryl would inflict on her if she failed.   
Right on target, the Sailor Senshi appeared, and the youma attacked head-on. Gaining the lead, Zoicite laughed in delight,   
"Even teamed up with the Sailor Brats, you're still no match, you managed to snatch two crystals, but I'll get the others."   
  
"That's where you're wrong!" Zoicite looked around frantically looking for the owner of the voice,   
"Who's that?" She called out. Sailor Moon jumped out from the shadows, the X-Men following behind her. Zoicite's eyes widened and she shook her head in denial, "Iie! Not possible!" Sailor Moon laughed in delight, she pulled her tiara from her forehead and called out the attack, aiming it towards the youma who disintegrated into a pile of moon dust. Zoicite was ready to retaliate, but a bolt of lightning struck her hard. Zoicite screamed in pain. "Damn you!" She screamed at Storm, "Who are you?!?"   
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! These are the X-Men, and we're here to punish you!" Zoicite screamed and lunged for the new senshi, but Wolverine stopped her by shoving metal into her stomach. Zoicite's eyes widened, and she gulped for air, Wolverine retracted the claws and stood back, letting the villainess fall to the ground, clutching at her stomach, she faded in a cloud of petals.   
"That was easy! Where's the challenge in that?" Wolverine asked, his face planted in a serious expression. The senshi laughed to ease the tension. Tuxedo Kamen let out a heavy sigh...the crystals would have to wait...  
  
  
Negaverse  
  
Beryl watched in disappointment as one of her top henchmen fell in pain, and appeared in front of her.   
"You imbecile! I give you one simple task, and you blow it!" Zoicite clutched her stomach and growled,   
"It was Sailor Moon...she's finally here, and she brought company..." Beryl gritted her teeth, she could feel them grind together, filling her mouth with pain.   
"Sailor Moon.....and I saw her boyfriend's special advancement...I will give you only one more chance, but this time you'll have to face Tuxedo Kamen alone."  
"But your Majesty...I don't know who he is."  
"I do"  
  
  
Mamoru's Apartment  
  
Mamoru sat in silence. He had excused himself after the short encounter with Zoicite. He looked at the rainbow crystals in his possession, he needed all seven to achieve the goal of seeing his princess...although, the arrival of Sailor Moon meant he may already have.   
  
He sighed, and pictured the beauty in his mind. She was incredible, needless to say, she was beyond beautiful. Long golden hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a super model's body. She was perfect. But if he was going to have any chance at winning her over, he'd have to avoid courting her in the presence of her...*friends*. Those X-Men made fighting evil look easy. Especially the one his princess was close to....  
"Wolverine...hmpf..." Mamoru smirked, as far as anyone else was concerned, those two were not an item, but he knew better. Those two had some sort of bond, and he'd have to be the one to sever it...so she could be all his.   
  
An image on his far wall appeared, first static, then the face of the sinister Zoicite appeared. She laughed at the sight of him.   
"Taken over by a bunch of misfits, ne?" She asked, sneering when Mamoru growled.   
"How did you find me, Zoicite?" He demanded, again Zoicite laughed,  
"You didn't think you could hide from the Negaverse forever did you? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that, Mamoru. If you want the crystals, you're going to have to face me in a duel, just you and me, at the Starlight Tower tomorrow, seven p.m., got it?" Mamoru pondered over his choices then nodded,  
"Hai, you've got a deal, Zoicite." She smiled,  
"Good, you better be there, with the crystals."   
"Touche".  
  
  
Rei's Temple  
  
Everyone was re-accounting the previous battle, which wasn't really much of a battle, considering the fast-thinking X-Men.   
"Take longer for us to do job." Makoto exclaimed in English to her newest friend Ororo. "Nice weather control..."   
Ami and Professor Xavier were playing a game of chess and discussing the new facts, the guardian cats had revealed.   
"So you're after a princess..." Ami nodded and moved her pawn,  
"Yes...we not sure who it is, we need Silver Crystal to find her."  
"Is this what you call the guinzishou?" Ami again nodded,   
"We need rainbow crystals, they form Silver Crystal." The professor pondered over this, but was interrupted with Minako and Kitty's loud voices. They held Usagi captive and dragged her into the main room.   
"Listen, honey, you need a hair cut, having the long hair instead of bangs in front of your face does not work with your Senshi fuku." Minako exclaimed. Usagi sweat dropped. Minako spotted Rei sweeping outside the door, "Rei! You got any scissors?" Rei replied in the affirmative and Kitty held tight to Usagi while Minako ran to fetch the tool. She came back quickly and rose them to the Moon Senshi's hair. Usagi squealed and shut her eyes, until she felt a great weight fall from her head. She opened her eyes and saw blond locks sitting on the ground. She rose her hand to her forehead, and fingered the short curls of hair. Kitty held up a small pocket mirror for Usagi to see. Her eyes widened at the different look, but slowly a smile made it's way to her lips.   
"Not bad..." An intruding sound filled her ears, the sound of her growling stomach. Minako laughed when she noticed the embarrassed look on her fellow blond's face,  
"Yes, I'm hungry too, Mako-chan, how about dinner, ne?" Makoto smiled and nodded,   
"Sounds like a good idea, Minako-chan!" Usagi tied her hair back into a pony tail,  
"Allow me to assist." Usagi headed off to the kitchen with the brunette. Ororo rose her eyebrow,  
"Usagi can cook?" She asked, this caught Logan's attention from sitting in the corner of the room by himself flicking through Tokyo newspapers,   
"Yeah, I found her in a bar and grill, where she worked as a short-order cook." The others became intrigued and looked forward to the difference in American and Japanese cuisine. 


	6. The Love Triangle

****Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah yeah...don't own 'em so don't sue, I 'aint got any money.  
  
****Authors' Note: Here's where the story will start to have a more interesting plot, this is an introduction to the new love triangle, only instead of involving Scott/Jean/Logan, poor ol' Canucklehead gets stuck in with Mamoru and Usagi. And for those of you Logan/Rogue lovers, you SUCK, Rogue/Remy 4ever...and if you watched the edited stuff at the end of the movie, you'll see in the part where Logan gets a tour, that Jean is wearing a WEDDING RING (scene with her and Scott in auto class), thank you very much. Thank you to Midnight Lady who mentioned Usagi's missing glasses. Check out that sight I mentioned in the first chapter to better understand Wolvie facts I use in here. Oh...and if you want the chapters out faster...review more, please. Enjoy!  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
Usagi was the first to wake up. She took a moment to absorb her surroundings, the sailor senshi left early after dinner the previous night. Usagi smiled at the memory, the X-Men and sailors seemed to fit in quite nicely together despite the slight language problem. This brought a bigger smile to her lips. The suns was threatening to touch the tree-tops when Usagi got up from her futon in Rei's room, she quietly crept around Kitty, Ororo, and Jean's sleeping forms. It was a wonder how Rei's room was big enough for all of them. Logan had crashed reluctantly in the main room of the temple, while Xavier slept in a guest room down the hall. Usagi made her way to the washroom where she proceeded to style her hair into the odango-style she had as Sailor Moon. She grinned at the finished product, the hair style seeming quite natural. She ruffled her wings and continued down to the kitchen, slipping her glasses on she poked through a cook book for some Japanese type dishes.  
  
Soon the smell of food flooded the hallway, making it's way into the girls' room waking Kitty up immediately, she squealed in delight, waking the other women.  
"Usagi's like making breakfast!" She chattered excitedly, Rei got up and headed groggily for the door,  
"I do my chores..." she mumbled as best as she could in English, silently wishing for Minako's presence.  
  
Kitty strolled casually through the kitchen and silently reached for some food, but received a slap on the wrist instead. Usagi glared but gave in and allowed the girl to sample.  
"Why don't you do me a favor and pick some cherry blossoms for me?" Kitty smiled and nodded eagerly,  
"Like sure!" She bolted out of the kitchen and went outside to look for the blossoms. Usagi poured a cup of coffee and headed towards the main room where 'prince charming' was sleeping on a sofa. Usagi kneeled on the floor ne3xt to him and let the rich aroma wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at hers through the glasses, she held out the cup silently. Logan smirked (AN: Ahhh...he's sooo hot! Oops...sorry),  
"you know...you're actually *almost* attractive with your mouth shut". She rose an eyebrow in disgust as he took the object of interest from her hands,  
"you're welcome", she mumbled. Logan took a gulp of the dark liquid, the caffeine shooting through him like a bullet, but leaving just as quickly, once his healing factor took over. Although it was enough to wake him up. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Kitty's worried voice, she came in carrying an injured bird with her.  
"Like, it fell out of it's nest way up in a tree, could you like heal it?" She asked. Usagi, who removed and pocketed her glasses, and gingerly lifted the bird to look at it more closely. She held it firmly and closed her eyes in concentration. She started to sing, her wings lifting a bit, the song filled the temple with a soothing peace, waking up the others from their slumber. Usagi stopped short of the ending and opened her hands, the bird's wings flapping madly.  
"It's just a baby...I'll return it to it's nest." Usagi got up from her kneeling position and flapped her wings, raising into the air just high enough to place the bird into it's nest.  
  
Just as she landed the sound of a car door shutting startled her, Mamoru had driven over, along with Minako, Makoto, Ami, Artemis and Luna trailing closely behind. As soon as Kitty spotted Minako, she hurled herself onto the unsuspecting senshi, knocking them over, and began chatting excitedly.  
"Let's like, go shopping!" Minako's face spread into a grin and the two ran off in the direction of down town Tokyo. This gave Usagi and idea.  
"Ami-san! Do you know anything about a scientist by the name of...Lord Dark Winds?" Ami nodded,   
"I was going to visit with the Professor, but I could take you to his lab." Usagi rose an eyebrow.  
"You know him personally?" Ami nodded,  
"Well, since you're all here...except the mall rats who probably will be out all day, why don't we eat breakfast, ne?" The others agreed readily and headed inside.  
  
  
Down Town Tokyo  
  
The trio made their way down the streets of Tokyo, Ami leading, and Usagi and Logan following, they were bickering as usual,  
"Tell me again why you're coming?" Logan asked accusingly, Usagi smiled brightly,  
"Because...I'm the one who told you to come to Japan in the first place." She answered. Ami came to an abrupt halt when they reached a broken-down building,  
"Here we are" Usagi and Logan scanned the building in wonderment, Ami knocked on the door, and called for Dark Winds, (AN: if you ever watched the cartoon, he's called Professor Oyama, but in this I'm referring to Marvel-verse info.) Usagi scratched her head.  
"Ami-san...why would a 'Lord' live in here?" Ami smiled sweetly,  
"He doesn't silly, this is where he does his research so the authorities don't catch him."  
"Then why do you know about it?"  
"Simple, the senshi had an encounter with him previous to your arrival".  
They were interrupted with the sound of a voice, a rather raspy voice. Ami opened the door, and the trio walked inside, the room was dark, except for the light coming from the adjoining room. Ami held out her arms,  
" You two stay here for a minute, I'll have to go in alone, first". The other two stayed put, while the blue-haired girl walked into the next room.  
  
Lord Dark Winds sat behind a table with some liquid-filled vials sitting untouched. He smiled at her,   
" Good to see you again, Minzuno-san, I hope my droids haven't caused any more havoc in Tokyo lately", Ami smirked and rested her hands on the table,  
"Iie, Dark Winds, I haven't seen any in a while."   
"Then why the visit?"  
"I was curious for some information you may have about a certain type of metal..."  
"Oh, you mean my adimantium?" He questioned her, then laughed,  
"An indestructible metal, that the Canadian government got their hands on." Ami rose her eyebrows,  
"I have somebody here you may like to meet". She called the other two who made their way into the room, Usagi leading Dark Winds smiled at Usagi,  
"My what a beautiful young lady..." The smile disappeared all together, and was replaced with a snarl when he saw Logan.  
"Weapon X", he muttered in perfect English, the girl's attention turned to Logan, who extended one set of claws and used them to slice through the table, spilling liquid on the floor.   
"You did this to me?" Logan demanded, switching to English also, Usagi quietly translated for Ami. Dark Winds laughed cooly,  
"Your claws were bone before...I always knew I'd eventually see you again after you escaped from the lab. My Canadian friends weren't very friendly after that happened, you know. You were the first successful test subject, considering your mutation, but there is another that didn't reject it, her name is Yuriko. Yuriko Dark Winds, my daughter. I'm sure you two will meet soon enough." Logan took a second to absorb the new information,  
"Why?" He asked, Dark Winds snorted,  
"Simple, the government wanted invulnerable 'soldiers' to be rid of mutants, and you would be one of them who would help do that, but you escaped before there was a chance to train you...I grow tired of this, why don't you all leave me now?" Logan went to strike, but Dark Wnids backed into another door while activation the droids in the room. Ami panicked and pulled out her henshin stick,  
"This is where the fun begins", Usagi followed suit, and the girls transformed. The trio fought off the machines as best as they could, considering they were outnumbered.  
  
Just then, they heard voices, approaching, and within a second Shadowcat and Sailor Venus phased through the wall. They giggled,   
"Rei beeped me on the communicator and told us to stop be incase 'this' would happen", Venus explained, Shadowcat phased through droids, disabling them, but setting the place on fire in the process, she stopped in her tracks,  
"Oops...sorry", Usagi looked frantically around for any paper evidence, and found a small cabinet,  
"Never mind! Help grab some of these and let's get out of here!" The others agreed and grabbed as much as they could carry, everybody held onto Shadowcat while they phased through the building wall, making it outside. Venus and Shadowcat high-fived each other, dropping papers in the process. They dumped their load onto Ami's and Usagi's arms,  
"Well, gotta' get back to what we were doing!" They ran off, Venus de-transforming quickly.   
Usagi laughed,  
"That was interesting...let's take these back to the temple, ne?"  
"Yeah"...Logan agreed holding onto a handful of documents.  
  
  
Rei's Temple  
  
Ami, Usagi, and Logan were re-telling their little adventure to Professor Xavier, Jean, Ororo, and Rei. Makoto was preparing dinner busily in the kitchen. Charles found the information quite interesting,  
"I wonder if there's any inside information about exactly who was involved from the Canadian government". He sifted through some of the sheets while the others dispersed elsewhere. Mamoru approached Usagi, who got startled,  
"Where were you?" Mamoru was caught by surprise,  
"Uh...elsewhere", Usagi was puzzled at this, "Would you take a walk with me? I have some business down town" Usagi looked at the clock on the wall,  
"But Mamoru, it's almost seven o'clock",   
"I know", Usagi reluctantly agreed and the two headed off.  
  
Down Town Tokyo  
  
Usagi and Mamoru made their way down the streets of the heart of Tokyo, Usagi looking around in curiosity at boutique windows. Mamoru decided to break the silence, looking at the girl he fell for at first sight,  
"What's it like being a mutant?" He blurted out, automatically regretting it afterwards, Usagi hesitated for a second,  
"I'm not sure....I've never been asked that before...I suppose it's a bummer I was kicked out of the house, but it's not so bad, I got work as a waitress and cook, I even remember what I looked like the first time I met Logan, stained white blouse and skirt, my hair tied up loosely on my head, and my glasses...oh and a pencil stuck here..." She pointed to a spot on the back of her head. Mamoru frowned, it would be difficult to win her heart at this point,  
"You really like him don't you?" He accused, Usagi had a puzzled look drawn across her face,  
"Who?" Mamoru inwardly breathed a sigh of relief,  
"Never mind", Usagi took a turn by asking the next question,  
"Why are these 'rainbow crystals' so important to you?" Mamoru's thinking halted at that question, but the nervous feeling fled quickly as he contemplated the answer.  
"When I was a kid I got into a car crash, the first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital, the doctors said I had complete amnesia. The only ting I seemed to know was my name... 'Mamoru'. I had these dreams, I'd see this beautiful princess and she'd beg me to bring her this 'guinzishou', I figured if I can get her the crystal, she'll tell me who I am." Usagi fell silent, 'he's an orphan', she thought sadly,  
"So you think I'm this princess?" Mamoru stopped walking and grabbed Usagi's shoulders, her face blank in surprise,   
"I'm not sure, I just know you have to be the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, and I want you to be my girl...do you believe in love at first sight?" Mamoru leaned forward and kissed Usagi, who seized up and pushed away from him.  
"Mamoru! What the heck are you doing?!? I can't be your girlfriend, we just met yesterday!" Mamoru blushed in embarrassment,   
"Gomen, Usagi-san" Usagi flashed on of her million-dollar smiles and they continued walking,  
"That's alright". A saucy voice interrupted their conversation, and evil laughter filling the air. Zoicite levitated in the air in front of the couple.  
"Be at the top in ten minutes", she said and disappeared. Usagi eyed Mamoru,  
"When were you planning on telling me you were meeting Zoicite?" Mamoru stared blankly back.  
  
  
Rei's Temple  
  
Jean Grey and Rei Hino sat in front of the sacred fire, Rei's English was improving rather quickly now that she had plenty of practice. They sensed an evil growing rapidly, Jean concentrated and could sense Usagi's distress, the two headed quickly to another room where Professor Xavier and Ami had stopped in the middle of a chess game, he looked at Jean,  
"They're in trouble". Rei contacted Minako on the communicator, she pulled out her henshin stick, as did the rest of the senshi,  
"Mars power!"  
"Mercury power!"  
"Jupiter power!"  
"Venus power!" Sailor Venus consulted with Kitty, and talked hurriedly to Sailor Mars. "They were heading towards the Starlight Tower, see if Mercury gets any readings, Shadowcat and I will meet you there." Kitty voiced her excitement and pulled out her own uniform from her backpack...a slightly tailored outfit, and slipped it on quickly. Luna and Artemis decided to tag along this time, leaving Xavier anxiously waiting behind.  
  
  
Starlight Tower, Tokyo  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stood at the top of the Starlight Tower after dodging several traps set up by Zoicite, as she said she stood waiting for Tuxedo Kamen who held the rainbow crystals protectively.  
"Here are the rules, we'll both put our crystals in the middle, and whoever wins the duel keeps the rainbow crystals, ok?" Tuxedo Kamen grit his teeth and walked forward, releasing his grip from the cyrstals,  
"Hai, but don't harm Sailor Moon, got it?" He set the crystals on the floor, Zoicite followed suit and deposited hers as well,  
"Don't worry about her, she's of no use to us, and neither are the rest of the senshi, or the mutants." Once they moved back to their end of the room. Malacite formed out of nowhere and levitated the crystals in the air, Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened in horror,  
"Iie! You tricked me!" Zoicite laughed,   
"Somebody has to hole them while we fight, don't worry, I'm not backing out." Malicite disappeared from sight and the duel began.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Sailor Senshi and X-Men gathered at the ground entrance to the Tower, Sailor Venus and Shadowcat being the first ones there. They bombarded Sailor Mars and Jean.  
"Like, we totally spotted them together, walkin' down town!" Shadowcat huffed, she struggled to catch her breath, Venus filled in,  
"Yeah, and we saw Mamoru kiss Usagi!" This grabbed everyone's attention,  
"No way!" Mars sputtered out, "we only met yesterday". Wolverine and Sailor Mercury were the quietest ones of the bunch, he could feel a familiar spot of envy, or it could've been anger, considering she was 'his' Usagi. A burst of energy caused him to unleash his claws and tear through the doors, snapping everyone back to the task at hand.  
"Shall I be of some assistance?" Storm asked, Wolverine reluctantly stepped away from the doors, she summoned lightning, Jupiter joining in with her own attack, the doors disintegrated, Jupiter and Storm high-fived each other, and everyone made their way through the building, heading for the top. As soon as they neared the top floor it was collapsed in, having no way to enter Shadowcat grabbed Sailor Venus and they phased through the roof, Venus blasting a hole with her crescent v attack, everyone hurried through.  
  
  
Zoicite touched the cut on the side of her face, made by the stem of Tuxedo Kamen's rose. She tasted the blood and narrowed her eyes,  
"You cut my face..." She summoned an ice crystal which floated up behind Tuxedo Kamen and it headed straight for him. Sailor Moon screamed in warning, the senshi and X-Men heard it and rushed into the dark room and witnessed the murder of Mamoru. Sailor Moon rushed to his side, eyes watering,  
"Iie..." She looked up at Zoicite, "He's innocent, why kill an innocent person? Take your damned crystals, but there was no need for this..." A lone tear slipped from her face, it sparkled and the ancient moon wand formed in front of her.  
  
Malicite was startled when the crystals flew by themselves out of the room and above Usagi, they became on solitary crystal, the legendary guinzishou, it connected itself to the want, a burst of energy disintegrated Zoicite, silver energy surrounded Usagi and she became Serenity-hime, the moon princess from the Silver Millenium. The senshi gasped, Luna and Artemis couldn't believe it,  
"She 'is' the moon princess!" Luna exclaimed.  
Usagi kneeled beside Mamoru and positioned him on her lap, her mind swirled with memories of an ancient past, from 1000 years ago when she as Serenity and Endymion's romance began. She spoke her words softly so only Mamoru would hear the tale of her mother's rule.  
"My mother ruled the universe, she was Queen over the Silver Alliance, my guardians were Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, all princesses of their respective planets. We would have celebrations every night...do you remember? That's where we met. You would sneak by my window some nights just to see me.  
There was a rebellion against the Silver Alliance by Queen Metallia of the Negaverse. She and her minions reigned terror against the universe. One night you came to me saying you had to go fight, it broke my heart, but I was brave and gave you my locket as a promise that you would return to me.  
Soon Metallia attacked the moon, and we died trying to save each other, along with the deaths of the rest of my court. My mother banished Metallia using the eternal power of the guinzishou, and with the last of her energy she sent you, myself, the senshi and the guardian cats 1000 years into the future to ensure we would have a normal life."  
  
Usagi faded back to Sailor Moon, and she passed out. The others rushed to her, Venus took her pulse,  
"Still ticking". Malacite appeared and took the dying Mamoru,  
"He belongs to Metallia now", he stated and they vanished. Sailor Mars reached out to grab Sailor Moon, but Wolverine growled in distaste, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms.  
"Let's get out of here", he suggested firmly, the others agreed.  
"We'll have a lot of explaining to do", Artemis mumbled as the puzzled group headed back to the temple.  
  
  
Rei's Temple  
  
Usagi sat silently outside of the temple doors, she spoke no words since earlier that evening, it was dusk now, the moon glowed a radiance it never did before. She stared at it, the cursed rock that held her prisoner now, and it felt lonely, because she no longer loved Mamoru as she did when he was Prince Endymion. 'Hai, I do believe in love at first sight', she concluded silently, her eyes closed, she listened to the soft beating of her heart.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"She looks so miserable..." Minako commented sadly,  
"I wish Rogue was here, she and Usagi are best friends." Jean said, she, Rei, Kitty and Minako kept close watch over the girl since they made it back.  
"She, like, won't even talk to anyone". This gave Jean an idea, she headed into the next room where Logan was sifting though records they stole earlier that day, he didn't bother looking up, considering he could smell her perfume a mile away,  
"What'dya want Red?" She smirked,  
"You're the only one who can piss Usagi off at the drop of a hat, so go do it".  
"Why should I?" Jean sighed,  
"Simply because she refuses to speak, just be a good boy and get her back to normal."  
"Hmpf...fine."  
  
  
Logan walked outside carrying a few papers, he sat down next to Usagi and followed her gaze at the moon.  
"Hey, Usagi-baka, you should be inside cookin' dinner." She didn't budge, Logan growled, "you can't tell me you like that shrimpy cape-boy that much. C'mon he threw roses for an attack." This produced a smile, Usagi blushed and averted her gaze.  
"Says who?" She retorted, Logan smiled in triumph and placed the papers on her lap, she pulled her glasses out and put them on taking a close look at the information. "Wait a second, this is about you...you were in the war? Both of them?" She looked up at Logan and rose her eyebrow, "You could very well be over a hundred years old...I beat you...I'm a thousand years old." Usagi giggled, amusing Logan in the process, "I'm trying to remember a life I'm not living, you and me...we're the same." She quieted again,  
"Hmmm..." Logan couldn't think of any words to answer with, he reached for Usagi's glasses and removed them, her blue eyes sparkled brilliantly, "the same", he mumbled agreeing with her, taking her chin he 'surprisingly' gently pulled her towards him and kissed her. Usagi seized up, her pulse speeding up rapidly, but after a second she loosened and melted right into the embrace.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Let's see if Usagi's back into this world yet." Minako suggested, she and Kitty went to the door and peeked outside, their eyes widened at the sight, they closed the door and eyed each other.  
"Like, I guess I was right when I thought, like, Usagi was totally into Logan, that's why she didn't dig Mamoru." Minako and Kitty shook each others' hands. Rei entered the room and approached the girls,  
"Is she talking?" Rei inquired, Kitty blushed,  
"Like, not exactly, but she's totally not thinkin' about Mamoru, I can almost guarantee it." Rei became puzzled but shook it off.   
  
****  
AN: It is very difficult to make Logan romantic, without slipping out of character...so bear with me, kay? 


	7. The Senshi of Love and Justice

****Disclaimer: Like I really own 'em...in my dreams  
  
****Author's Note: Hey people, sorry this took so long, but there's been school. O.k., I've got a new contest up, Logan and Usagi need a job, since they're living....well I won't give it completely away. So pick a job, and consider a part time job for Usa, also consider her qualifications, and the fact that she's a mutant. Also consider Logan's temper. I'll be picking soon, so start entering your ideas! This chapter is set as a teaser for the next one, which will cause much confusion...just to warn you, oh and just assume that everyone can speak English as far as the senshi are concerned, ok?  
Ja Ne  
****  
  
Down town Tokyo  
  
  
Sailor Moon faced off against a youma, her guardian senshi, Sailor Mars standing confidently behind her. After it had been weakened from the other girl's attack, Sailor Moon pulled out her wand and healed the youma, a damaged human crumpled to the ground. sailor Moon de -transformed and assisted the injured person. Usagi smiled towards a now normal Rei,  
"I could get used to this super-hero stuff." Rei giggled,  
"Ya' know, I wonder what happened to Mamoru..." Usagi pondered on that while using her mutant power to heal the person's injuries, she lifted the girl up to her feet and she walked away, with a confused look plastered all over her face.  
"Don't really know...why? You have a thing for him?" Rei blushed,  
"Kind of, I didn't want to say anything to you about it, because Mamoru was obviously after you, but now that you're totally Logan's girl, I can tell you." Usagi gave Rei a re-assuring smile,  
"Yeah, but don't talk about Mamoru near Logan-chan, they didn't like each other very much". Rei giggled again, the girls had gone out to go grocery shopping, and they bumped into on of Malicite's youmas in the process. It didn't take long for Rei to jump into action and use her fire attack. After the whole mishap, the girls continued on their way.  
"Rei-chan, you know you were my best friend on the moon, ne? It's kind of weird, now I have two best friends, Rogue, back at the Institute, and you here, in Japan...sugoi." Rei nodded in agreement, but Usagi had another question,  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" This took Rei by surprise,  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Mamoru asked me that question before he kissed me...do you?" Rei shook her head in the negative,  
"No...well I believe it happens, but that's not the kind of love I want, I'd prefer the kind that grows slowly with time, I wouldn't want to tire from a relationship." Usagi agreed quickly, although it did trouble her, Rei continued,  
"Although you never know...it's possible, but I've never seen first loves work...but that's just me." Usagi began fidgeting with the collar of her shirt, earlier Luna had given her a small pen-shaped wand that gave her the ability to disguise her appearance to hide her wings. Surprisingly it worked, so there was nothing odd-looking about her.  
  
  
  
Rei's Temple  
  
The duo had no problem bringing the groceries back to the temple, where the X-Men were about occupying themselves. Kitty, with permission, had decided to stay with Minako for the rime being, as the X-Men agreed to assist the senshi against their Negaverse threat, but they would have to leave afterwards, considering how long they had been away from the instiute. As soon as they got in the door, Makoto took the groceries from their arms, Rei and Usagi giggled simotaniously, ami and Xavier were playing another chess game, Usagi sweat dropped,   
"Don't you ever get tired of that game?" She asked, Ami smiled,  
"It requires skill and intelligence, something which improves with practice." Usagi made a gagging gesture towards her Tokyo best friend,   
"I saw that..." Charles mumbled, Usagi face faulted,  
"I keep forgetting you can do that..." she murmured to herself. Jean walked into the room and grabbed a hold of Rei,  
"I need to talk to you", she telepathically sent to the raven-haired girl who readily accompanied her red-headed friend. Usagi rose an eyebrow, but ignored it and continued on her way, Ororo was talking in simple Japanese words, plant and vegetable words, learning from her tall companion.  
  
Logan was outside napping quietly, leaning up against the temple wall, Luna was comfortably seated in his lap, also napping. Usagi giggled at the sight, Logan seemed quite tame sleeping as opposed to his usual unruly nature. She sat down beside him and called his name, in a split second his eyes snapped open and without thinking, grabbed Usagi and pinned her down, extending on set of claws and raised his hand to strike. Usagi just laughed, Luna meowed loudly in distaste from falling to the ground. Logan snapped into reality at the sound of Usagi's laughter and helped her up. She wasn't the least bit afraid,  
"Gomen, Usa", he mumbled, "I still get paranoid, but you can't do that, I could've killed you." Usagi's laughter subsided,  
"I know that, Rogue told me what happened with her, I wasn't going to knowingly get myself killed, I knew you'd stop before tearing me apart."  
"You're even more of a baka then I thought." Logan concluded, smirking towards his girl. Usagi seemingly was just as playful as her 14 year old senshi friends, despite her older age of 20. "There are some contact names on some record, I'd like to look into them, I wouldn't be surprised if I meet Yuriko soon, ne?" Usagi nodded,  
"She'd probably clear up some more of your past, maybe you'll get your memory back." Logan shook his head,  
"My memory was somehow shrouded during the experiment purposely, so the records say."  
"Maybe I can heal your mind, now that I have the guinzishou, it makes me more powerful, that's how I got my memory back." Logan pondered over this,  
"It might work, but I'm not so sure I want to remember my past". Silence overtook the air, Luna rubbed against Logan's leg,  
"Pick me up". She asked, Logan lifted the black cat and sat her on his shoulder, Usagi and Logan went inside the temple and almost collided with Jean and Rei.  
"Gomen!" Rei yelled in surprise, apologizing for causing a surprised Usagi to yelp.  
"Why the hurry?" Usagi asked, Jean intervened,   
"Simple, we've thought of a way to lure the Negaverse to us, there by giving us a chance to attack".  
"How?" Usagi and Logan listened quietly while Jean explained,  
"You pretend to be disinterested with the senshi, that'll make Malacite think you want nothing to do with the guinzishou, and they'll want to take it from you." Usagi smiled brightly,  
"Fantastic idea! So what do I have to do?" Rei laughed nervously,  
"You'll have to leave the temple." Usagi didn't mind the idea at all, it would be fun to move elsewhere, to get a chance to explore around Tokyo, she nodded her head enthusiastically.   
"Sugoi!" Rei sweat dropped,  
"You want to move out?" Usagi nodded again,  
"Yeah, Kitty is enjoying the stay with Minako, I wouldn't mind, as long as I get someone to stay with me." Luna meowed from her place on Logan's shoulder,  
"Me for sure, since I'm your guardian", Usagi latched onto Logan's arm,  
"You too! It'll be fun, and you'll have a chance to look around for clues!" Logan sighed in defeat, it would be too difficult to refuse. "Good! We'll go now!"  
  
Down town Tokyo  
  
It didn't take long to find an available apartment in Tokyo, there were many complexes all over, Rei pointed out the one Mamoru held his residence in, although he was undoubtedly not there now. Jean expressed her interest in the many shops which added a rather charming cultural display for Japanese taste.  
  
They sat down on a couch, in the newly acquired apartment, it was a comfortable apartment, it was easily bigger than Makoto's, so Rei mentioned. Usagi took a sip from her coffee mug,  
"So? What now?" Rei adjusted herself comfortably on a chair opposite Usagi,   
"We'll 'surprise' attack you and the X-Men and demand you had over the crystal, you say you won't, except to Mamoru or Malicite." Usagi rose an eyebrow.  
"We have to purposely beat you guys up?" Rei narrowed her eyes,  
"What makes you think you guys would win?" Logan snorted,  
"Easy kid..." he mumbled, Jean held up her hands defensively,  
"Let's wait 'till tonight to start fighting each other, ok?" Jean asked politely, the others reluctantly agreed.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Usagi walked down to the park, she clutched her brooch, and watched as the sun's rays faded into the night. Behind her stood Shadowcat, Jean, Storm and Wolverine, ready and waiting for the senshi to arrive. Wolverine could smell them coming from a good distance,  
"They're here", he said, careful to keep his voice low. Usagi held up her hand, and said her transformation phrase, instantly turning into Sailor Moon.  
"Logan-chan, do me a favor and tear my fuku by the shoulder blades." Wolverine approached her,  
"Why?" He asked, she snorted in response,  
"So I can have my wings, duh! It'll give me an advantage." Wolverine complied and used one claw to rip a line by each shoulder blade, Sailor Moon concentrated and forced her white wings to emerge from her fuku, she lifted into the air and looked around, spotting her targets she smirked,  
"Welcome to lessons of battle", she said loudly, attracting the attention of the senshi, "I will be your host, Sailor Moon, and with me today...the X-Men!" Storm also lifted into the air, the wind picking up suddenly, she sent a lightning bolt, the sky livening up with a storm. The senshi ran into the clearing, facing off against the X-Men, Sailor Venus charged towards Shadowcat, but fell right through her, Shadowcat laughed gleefully, Sailor Mars sent a fireball straight for Jean Grey, who used her telekinesis to send the flame back to it's owner. Lightning danced across the sky, both Sailor Jupiter and Storm testing the boundaries of their power. Sailor Mercury used her bubble attack to make the air thick and foggy, which didn't hinder Wolverine at all, considering he had strong senses, he could smell every senshi out, finding Sailor Jupiter first, the senshi of strength, she tightened her fists and stood ready to strike, this reminded Wolverine of his spar with Mystique, only he wasn't dealing with a shape shifter now.  
  
Sailor Moon stood at the edge of the fog,  
"What have I done?" She cried out, "I'd rather get rid of the damned crystal!" A figure approached quietly behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened,  
"Mamoru..." She breathed. 


	8. You Sang To Me

****Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this? Ok...~sigh~ I don't own Sailor Moon or X-Men, You Sang To Me is sung by Marc Anthony  
  
****Author's Note: This is the final chapter of You Sang To Me. Thank you for all the entries for my contest, I have picked and notified the winner, but I'm not giving away the results just yet. Thank you all for reviewing my story, this one was quite a tedious job. Read Holler: The Dark Cosmos Saga, if you like angsty stories. The song does appear in this chapter.   
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
Central Park, Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
Sailor Moon stood at the edge of the fog,  
"What have I done?" She cried out, "I'd rather just get rid of the damned crystal!" A figure approached quietly behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened,   
"Mamoru..." She breathed. He smiled at her, but it wasn't a genuine happy smile, it was a cold, evil smile.  
"Konbanwa, my love". He said, his voice low and husky, "I've been looking for you." Sailor Moon became nervous as he pulled a black rose from his jacket, he brushed his cape back and slowly walked towards her, holding out the rose, Sailor Moon took it, the petals quickly wilting. She watched as the wilted petals fell slowly from her hand to the ground.  
"What do you want?" She questioned,  
"You of course", he answered back. The bluntness of his voice made Sailor Moon flinch in disgust. Tuxedo Kamen held out his hand to her dropping an object in the process, "I want you to join me, to rule the Negaverse, to rid the world of good, I want you to be my princess." Sailor Moon digested the information, she decided to play along.  
"What's the catch?" Tuxedo Kamen smiled again, making Sailor Moon shiver,  
"Hand over the guinzishou", he said, summoning a warp hole...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Cape boy..." Wolverine growled, able to smell the new villain, Sailor Mercury activated her computer visor and could see the warp hole,  
"It's ok, I'm getting information on the different dimension".  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon stopped herself from going in, she ruffled her wings,  
"I'm not sure I want to go with you right now", Tuxedo Kamen nodded,  
"I can wait", and with that, he walked into the warp hole and disappeared.  
  
The fog disappeared, and the Sailor Senshi and X-Men stood tattered and bruised, except Wolverine, of course, due to his healing factor, Sailor Moon laughed at the sight,  
"Let's get out of here, we'll talk tomorrow." The others agreed readily and helped each other up.  
  
  
"What did Cape-boy say to you?" Wolverine asked, Sailor Moon became slightly nervous,  
"He'll be back for me, you can be assured of that." Wit that Sailor Moon de-transformed and became just Usagi again, she started towards the group but stopped when a glint caught her eye, the object Tuxedo Kamen had dropped. Usagi picked it up and quickly pocketed it, continuing to walk toward the open area, which now consisted of burnt grass. "We better get moving before the authorities show up, I think it would be awfully difficult to explain how we managed to destroy half the park."  
  
  
Apartment, Downtown Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
That night Usagi stood outside of the apartment balcony, she looked up at the night sky and watched as the steam her breath made floating nonchalantly in the soft breeze. Her gaze shifted to the object in her hand. The star locket that she gave to her prince Endymion the night he left tho battle against Metallia's armies. She opened the lid for the first time and it's sweet melody played softly. She held her breath, it was the very tune she sang to activate her healing power. Quickly she shut the lid and closed her eyes, memories of her past life invading the memories of her present.   
  
She could hear the uncomfortable shifting of her companion coming form inside, 'he's dreaming again' she thought to herself, worriedly. Usagi enetered the room, slipping the locket in a pocket, she kneeled next to Logan,  
"Wake up", she said firmly, his eyes snapped open and he sat up roughly,  
"What the hell?" He questioned himself, then saw his Usagi kneeling wordlessly beside him,  
"You were having nightmares agin." His features softened,  
"They came back more vividly, since I've discovered what happened." Usagi nodded in understanding,   
"I know exactly how you feel. Listen, how 'bout I try healing your mind? I know Jean had dug something out your first night at the institute", Logan smirked at the memory,  
"Alright, Usa, go for it". She smiled good heartedly and touched her hands to his forehead, her wings beginning to spread. She began humming her song, and for the first time her crescent moon appeared on her forehead, the symbol glowing brilliantly, her closed eyes twitched, Logan's mind wasn't lost naturally, this made her pull away and a deeply concerned look crossed her face.   
"Your mind's a mess, Logan-chan, I don't know how it got that way, but Dark Winds must be brain washed you somehow...a lot like how Mamoru was brain washed by Metallia". This fact didn't bother Logan at all,  
"I figured that Usa, it's alright, at least you calmed me down doin' that." Usagi smiled, colour flooding her pale cheeks, Logan touche the mark on her forehead, it glowed softly in response,  
"What's that Usa?" He asked, she too brought her fingers to her forehead.  
"I'm a Lunarian, remember?" He nodded and pulled Usagi into his arms, not giving her time to react. They wordlessly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Crown Game Center, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sipped his teal, everyone gathered at the Crown Game Center, Matoki had opened early, they were the first ones there. Luna and Artemis were seated on Xavier's lap, Usagi was the first to speak.  
"This is it. I've been waiting a thousand years to get my revenge, I'm not waiting another thousand." The others remained silent, Ami took the next turn.  
"We'll have to go, as soon as Tuxedo Kamen returns, we've got one chance of getting through, there's no turning back." Makoto pounded her fist on the counter,  
"Let's do it!" This upstarted noise, Professor Xavier held up his hands to silence the group, Luna spoke,  
"You all won't be able to travel as one group, you'll have to pair up". Minako linked arms with Kitty, Rei and Jean whispered to each other, Ororo and Makoto have each other the thumbs up and Logan and Ami silently nodded to each other. Usagi stood up and quickly hugged the professor,  
"Thank you, for everything you've done for me, this is what I was born to do, so I won't leave without saying goodbye." Xavier nodded,  
"You're welcome, and good luck". With that everyone was off, Ami staying behind everyone, she kissed the professor on the cheek,  
"you owe me a chess game when we meet again, ne?" Charles nodded,  
"I will keep the chess board ready."  
  
Down Town Tokyo, Japan  
  
Malicite watched as Sailor Moon flew overhead and came down towards him,  
"Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" She demanded, Malicite gave her a sour look, and motioned fo9r her to come with him, "I don't trust you", Sailor Moon stated stopping Malicite in his tracks,  
"Smart girl", he said, "although I too have been enchanted by your beauty, I have no interest and see no point in keeping you alive". Sailor Moon snorted in response.   
"I'll wait for the next ride". Malicite summoned a warp hole, and walked through, not looking back. The others came up behind and Sailor Moon made a split decision, she turned abruptly towards Jean,  
"you guys can't come, just me and my senshi", the others began protesting loudly, "you guys are in too much danger already". Jean shook her head,  
"You're an X-Men and always will be, we fight as a team", Sailor Moon sighed in defeat,  
"Ok, but if it gets too dangerous, you turn right back." The X-Men nodded in agreement. With that the worlds' protectors walked through the door way to the Negaverse, a snow storm greeted them, Storm used her mutant power to force the snow to fly in opposite directions, clearing a path in which Sailor Mercury scanned on her computer.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Metallia watched as the Sailor Senshi and the X-Men made their way to her dark castle, ehr anger grew rapidly, she knew very well who the winged girl was, but she wasn't about to lose her kingdom. Metallia summoned several youmas, her best and most powerful,  
"I want them all dead", she instructed bluntly, "except the princess, bring her to me", she smiled if she could brainwash her too, her mutation could prove to be a most helpful asset. The youmas dispersed out into the cold blizzard and began their game of separation.  
  
****  
  
"We've got company", Wolverine said, smelling the youmas, "there's a lot of them too". A couple of youmas swooped down making everyone duck,   
"Time to split up", Sailor Moon commanded, everybody else complied, grabbed their partners and separated quickly, Sailor Moon kept moving forward.  
****  
  
Approximately ½ hour later...  
  
Sailor Moon stood at the edge of the territory where the snow stopped and cold rock remained, she could see what appeared to be a fortress and guessed this is where she would find her enemy. She turned about hearing heavy breathing and faulty footsteps. All of her X-Men were there, but two out of four senshi were gone.  
"Minako saved my life", Shadowcat said wiping a tear from her dirty cheek, "one of those monsters sent an energy blast, and she took the hit for me, she died." Shadowcat was hugged Jean who kept her eyes set on Sailor Moon, who looked towards Storm,  
"The monster didn't conduct electricity, I couldn't do anything to save Makoto, she died almost instantly, Storm had an easier time at keeping her grief hidden. Sailor Moon could tell she was very upset. She motioned towards Sailor Mars and Mercury, who came questioningly towards their leader. Sailor Moon smiled at her companions,  
"Time for you to leave X-Men", Jean and Sailor Mars shared a telepathic good-bye, before the two senshi headed on slowly, Sailor Moon pulled on her brooch and became plain Usagi Koga again, she hugged Shadowcat,   
"Say good bye to Rogue for me", Shadowcat looked at her questioningly, but turned and headed slowly into the blinding snow. Usagi then hugged Storm, "I expect you to keep your garden in tip-top shape", Storm smiled and nodded, turning to join Shadowcat. Then Usagi turned towards her first female friend that she had made since her start with the X-Men. The two women hugged silently, tears welded up in Jean's eyes, "you were like a mother to me, Jean, Scott's lucky to have you", Jean wiped away a protruding tear.  
"Syanora, Usagi-san", she said in rough Japanese, " you'll always be in my heart", with that the red-headed Jean Grey turned and disappeared in the snow. This left only one more good bye, probably her most difficult, her face colored brightly, she didn't know what to say at first.  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
when I held you late last night you see  
I was fallin' into love  
oh yes, i was crashin' into love  
oh of all the words you sang to me  
about life, the truth and bein' free yeayou sang to me, oh how you sang to me  
  
"I must be what they call 'unlucky in love', you've barely been mind, and now you're leaving", Logan stated softly, making Usagi's heart ache.  
  
girl I live off how you make me feel  
so I question all this bein' real  
cuz I'm not afraid to love  
for the first time I'm not afraid of love  
  
"Logan-chan", using her pet name for him, she continued, "I know now that if I use all the guinzishou's power, it'll kill me". Logan frowned at that,  
"Good use of words, Usa".   
"I know that I always come back when I'm needed, and this time, I'll be put in the right Japanese family...promise me..."  
  
oh, this day seems made for you and me  
and you showed me what life needs to be  
yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me   
all the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
oh but I feel it  
when you sing to me  
how I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
and I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
oh but I feel it  
when you sing to me  
  
"If I do come back, I'll have no recollection of my past life, I'll be normal, not a mutant or Sailor Moon....promise me you won't come after me, I want a chance at a normal life...promise me".  
  
just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
now I'm crazy for your love  
can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
the words you said you sang to me  
and you showed me where I wanna be  
yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me   
  
Logan sighed in defeat, he wouldn't question her request, even though he knew very well that he couldn't do it. He looked at her and nodded. Usagi let herself be drawn hastily into a kiss, her crescent moon appeared on her forehead, which made them separate. She smiled,  
"Time for me to go save the world." She said, and started walking away, but then again stopped. She turned around to see her love one last time, Logan watched silently, she picked up the long skirts of her princess gown, giggled and headed forward again.  
  
Apartment, Downtown Tokyo, Japan  
  
Logan looked around and was certain that all traces of Usagi had been removed, specifically by Jean, the X-Men were leaving that day, and waited to bid farewell to the Sailor Senshi, who they had grown attached to the last days they'd been together. Satisfied, Logan pulled his leather jacket on, slipping his hands casually in his pockets, he stopped when he felt something sitting on the bottom of one of the pockets. He pulled out a golden star-shaped object, he opened the lid and a soft melody began to play, the song was Usagi's, the one she sang to him. He hurried to the temple, where the rest of the X-Men were, and he approached Professor Xavier,  
"I'm going to stay in Tokyo for a little while longer, there's still some people I wanted to see." The professor nodded,  
"Alright, be careful, though." Logan nodded, and separated from the X-Men for the second time.  
  
****  
  
Princess Serenity was nearly completely drained of her power, she was using the crescent moon wand to fight the evil Metallia, who was just as strong. Serenity closed her eyes, and pictured the people closest to her, she begged them for their help. Suddenly she could feel hands atop of hers, she opened her eyes, and sensed the spirit of her now all deceased senshi, the added power helped her, and with a last burst of strength, Metallia was destroyed, for good. The content princess collapsed, and slipped off into a warm void.   
  
***  
  
Fin! 


	9. Painted On My Heart-new life

****Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
****Author's Note: Hey! You don't think Logan's really the type to give up something that's his, do you? Of course not! But he's going to keep his promise...or can he? This is the sequel to You Sang To Me, and inspired by The Cult's Painted On My Heart, (found in the movie Gone In Sixty Seconds). Assume that everyone speaks Japanese. Read and review please!  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
  
  
The night air proved to be quite brisk, the stars twinkling merrily. A shooting star flew across the sky, but instead of passing right by earth, it flew straight towards it. A comet landed in the outskirts of the city, greenery seemed to seep through the strange looking rock, smoke cleared from the crater it left in the ground.   
  
Two forms stepped out from the rock, one had blue hair, the other pink, but both had a green skin, and elf-shaped ears. They looked around at their surroundings, one lifted a card into the air.  
"Time for an energy booster." She said, and a youma appeared in thin air.  
  
  
****  
  
Usagi shot up in her bed, a sudden flash of a blurry vision startled her sleeping. She looked down at her black cat with the strange marking on it's head, and noticed the cat awake as well.  
"You sensed it too, Luna?" Usagi asked the cat, it seemed to think to itself, but leapt onto the bed, to face the young blond.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi, but I have to give you your memory back, I sense the Negaverse." Usagi was ready to scream at hearing her pet speak, but she was stopped when a beam of light from her crescent moon mark, hit the forehead of the blond girl. Luna was passing memories of the scouts, only slightly altered, as Luna remembered how Usagi wished to forget the X-Men.   
  
Soon Sailor Moon was re-born and her scouts were brought back with her, and a new mission had begun....  
  
  
****  
  
  
Logan sat quietly on the park bench, listening to the star locket's haunting melody, the song Usagi had sung over and over again. It had been almost two weeks since the X-Men had gone back to America, Jean had made a long-distance call to check up on him, Rogue had been quite confused and upset, but she was doing alright. Scott Summers had interesting tales to tell about his time running the Institute during the Professor's absence, there were a few new arrivals including a strange German young man. He had an extra attribute besides his teleporting power, he had blue fur and only three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He also had a rather peculiar tail, with a point, his name was Kurt Wagner, he had made friends with the others quite quickly, considering his boundless sense of humor.  
  
A sudden gust of wind carried a familiar scent, a very sweet one. He turned around sharply only to see the golden-haired beauty that had left him only weeks before.   
"Gomen nasai", she said, "I was just admiring that beautiful music", she motioned towards the star locket, "did your girlfriend give you that?" Logan's attention returned to the musical bauble, he quickly closed the lid, sharply cutting off the endless melody. Usagi blushed and smiled, walked over to the bench and sat next to Logan. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi, what's yours? I don't believe I've ever seen you before, you're definitely not Japanese, especially when you have a Canadian flag patch on your jacket." Logan looked at her, remembering the promise he made, he answered smartly.  
  
"Didn't your okaasan ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" He asked in flawless Japanese. Usagi laughed, her voice ringing like a million bells.  
  
"True, but you know my name, so now we're not strangers". This made Logan chuckle, he held out his hand and shook her hand.  
  
"The name's Logan, Usa." The nickname shocked Usagi, making Logan curse himself silently at the slip, but Usagi's expression turned into a grin.  
  
"Usa...I like it! Do you work around her, Logan-san?" Logan shook his head, "I go to college, but I work part time", she noticed the time on her watch, "I have to go meet with my boyfriend, Mamoru, no, maybe I'll see you around, ne? I work part-time, maybe I'll see you there sometime, ja!" With that the blond bounded from her seat and disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared.   
  
"Mamoru", he said the name to himself a couple times before getting up to leave, Mamoru had gotten her, which angered Logan to no ends, "I can't let that stand", he said to himself, but had no clue how he could change it, because of his promise to Usagi.  
  
  
Down Town Tokyo, Japan  
  
It was the evening in Tokyo, now, Logan made his way down the street looking for a place that served alcohol, he had never actually scouted Down Town, so it was intriguing doing it now. There was only one bar within the close area, he walked in ignoring the music playing and the dancing girl at the front, which seemed to be a quite common feature of Japanese bars. He made his way towards the bar where he quickly ordered his drink.  
  
"The name's Kenji, I don't believe I've met you before", the friendly bartender said, Logan stayed silent and listened to Kenji's chatter.  
  
  
  
~I thought you'd be out of my mind  
And I'd finally found a way to  
Learn to live without you  
I thought it was just a matter of time  
'Til I had a hundred reasons  
Not to think about you  
  
  
Suddenly the place erupted in cheering as a new dancer took her position on the small stage, she was turned around and wore a dark suit and a black hat with her hair tucked inside. Kenji whistled,  
"There she is!" He talked directly at Logan.  
  
~But it's just not so  
And after all this time  
I still can't let go  
"That's my girl, business doubled since her arrival", Logan turned his attention towards the dancer, who threw her hat off revealing very long golden blond hair, and glassy sapphire eyes. It was his Usagi.  
  
~I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby  
I've got your kiss   
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of my fingertips   
Is love so deep inside of me  
  
Kenji kept jabbering excitedly, but became upset when a few over-excited customers tried to grab the now almost half-naked Usagi. Logan too became annoyed.  
"Don't you have a bouncer?" He asked Kenji.  
  
"Ha! You show me a guy who can take on half a dozen men at one time, then he's got a job." Kenji exclaimed, Usagi yelled, this made Logan snap, as she was pulled to the ground. Kenji pulled a hand gun from under the bar ready to shoot. Logan moved quickly and punched several of the drunk men with an adimantium-filled fist, he was careful not to unleash the claws.  
  
~I was trying everything that I can  
To get my heart to forget you  
But it just can't seem to  
I guess it's just no use  
In every part of me  
Is still a part of you  
  
Logan pulled Usagi to her feet, "Logan!" She squeaked in surprise.  
  
~I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby  
I've got your kiss  
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of my fingertips  
Is love so deep inside of me  
  
Kenji bounded up to Logan excitedly,   
"Do you need a job?" He asked holding out his hand, Logan looked at it then looked back towards Usagi who smiled in encouragement.  
  
~Something in your eyes keeps haunting me  
I'm trying to escape you  
And I know there ain't no way to  
To chase you from my mind  
  
Logan took Kenji's hand and shook it.  
  
~I've still got your facePainted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby  
I've got your kiss   
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of my fingertips   
Is love so deep inside of me, baby  
  
  
Kenji's Bar, Down Town Tokyo, Japan  
  
In the wee hours of the morning, Kenji's place was being closed, after being bombarded with a new job offer, in which he accepted, Logan had drunk his fill of beer. The dancers said their good nights to the other employees on their way out, Usagi stayed, sitting at the bar. She popped a cigarette in her mouth and lit it.  
"Kenji-san, I'm so glad you finally found a bouncer." She turned to Logan, "you ever work at a bar before?" Logan snorted.  
  
"Several times", she didn't quite understand the entire meaning of that answer, but brushed it off, she took a drag of her cigarette, "smoking will kill ya', Usa". Logan said, not minding his own cigar, Usagi laughed.  
  
"You too". She said, Logan smirked.  
  
"No it won't", again this confused Usagi.  
  
"Oi...my head hurts, I'll get going". Kenji gave Usagi a concerned look.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait a couple hours?" Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure, you should stop worrying so much", with that the blond clad in a short dress headed outside, walking. Kenji looked towards Logan, who seemed to read his mind. He too got up from his seat and walked out the door.  
  
  
Down Town, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Usagi was studying the street lamps down the street, the night sky was still dark considering it was three in the morning. She failed to notice the group of men leaning up against one of the buildings. They spotted the blond beauty, and moved towards her, Usagi snapped back to reality, she recognized them as the men that had grabbed her in Kenji's bar. Fear shot through her like ice, but she stood her ground, grabbing onto her henshin brooch she silently pondered over using it. They spread quickly around her.  
  
"Hey baby, that wasn't very nice of you to get away from me." He growled and slapped her face hard, knocking her to the ground. She could feel the blood start to seep from various cuts on her now injured body. The man picked her back up and tried to kiss her, she bit his lower lip in response.  
  
"Baka onna!" He screamed in pain, he wound up for another slap and hit her, knocking her into another man's arms. The sound of footsteps made them halt, Usagi slipped limply to the ground. They could only make out a shadow.  
  
"Get away from her", Logan growled, this time, not hesitating to unleash his claws.  
"Get lost and mind your own business", the leader shouted towards the shadow, Logan emerged into the light, his face set in a sour expression, the others became frightened and pulled out knives, making Logan laugh.  
  
"She is my own business", he raised his twelve inch long metal claws for them to see, the ran away as quickly as they could, not giving Logan a chance to use his built-in weapons. After they were out of sight, he rushed towards Usagi and lifted her unconscious form into his arms, luckily he wasn't far from his apartment building, so he quickly brought the girl up to the now messy apartment. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.   
  
  
  
  
Apartment building, Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
Usagi woke up to the soft glow lining the city, she looked groggily at her watch and noticed it was only a couple hours after she left Kenji's. She suddenly became frightened when she didn't recognize her surroundings, she let out a scream for help. Logan woke up from his seat, in which he had fallen asleep in only an hour earlier, he got up and opened the door to the bedroom where Usagi had woken up, she spotted him, her features softening.  
"You rescued me?" He nodded, "looks like protecting me has become a twenty-four hour job for you, ne?" Logan chuckled and fully entered the room. He motioned to remove the make-shift bandages off of her.  
  
"I don't know where you live, Usa". Usagi smiled. She nimbly got up and waddled over to the mirror and worriedly looked up and gingerly touched the bruises on her face. "You should try a different profession". Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Iie, I wouldn't make enough money doing anything else, I can barely afford school as it is, that's why I still live with my parents." She turned away from the mirror, "Mamoru wants me to move in with him, but I don't want to, he doesn't know about my job. Arigatou for saving me, I should get home before my parents wake up, they don't know either."  
  
"Doesn't anyone know, besides your fellow employees?" Logan inquired, Usagi shook her head, she moved towards the door, but stopped short.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to walk me home?" She asked playfully, Logan smirked and slipped his jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"I better, wouldn't want you to get yourself in a dangerous situation again." He answered back with a big hint of sarcasm.   
  
It didn't take long for them to get to Usagi's house, Usagi quickly slipped in the back window, disappearing from view. Logan waited an extra moment before turning to go back to his apartment. He noticed the wind picking up a bit.   
"Kuso..." He mumbled, "she's still got my jacket."  
  
  
  
Tokyo Polytech College, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Usagi walked happily down the halls of the college towards her first class. She popped open a cosmetic mirror and made sure the makeup covered up the bruises well enough on her face, satisfied, she closed the mirror and slipped it inside of the jacket pocket, which Logan mistakenly left with her. Her fingers brushed against a small object, she pulled it out revealing the star locket she had seen with Logan when she first met him. She smiled at the memory, and placed the locket back in it's original place. She yelped when Naru bumped purposely into her.  
  
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan, nice to see you this fine day....where'd you get the jacket?" Naru gave Usagi a suspicious glare. Usagi smiled innocently.  
  
"From a friend, I'll return it later." Naru didn't believe her but shook it off anyways, they were interrupted by the sound of the school bell.  
  
****  
  
Usagi walked down towards the Hikawa Shrine where she would be meeting the other Sailor Senshi to discuss the new disturbance. The slight breeze ruffled her short, black skirt. No fuku was required, considering she was in college, although the other senshi were much younger than her, and still went to Junior High, except her best friend Rei who was enrolled in an all-girl's school. Usagi had her hair tied up in a high pony tail, her large hoop earrings bounced about her neck as she made her way. She was extremely attractive, and several looks would commonly be bestowed upon her, whether she minded it or not. This fact always used to make her nervous about her line of work, but it didn't seem to bother her now, because she had protection, and she didn't know why but this particular man seemed to make her feel oddly...safe.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed she had made it to the shrine. She watched as her fourteen-year-old best friend made her way over there, broom in hand.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan, daijabou ka?"  
  
"I'm doing great, Rei-chan, is minna here yet?" Rei nodded and motioned for them to head inside.   
  
****  
  
The evening was that alike any other, a youma had made a disturbance near Central Tokyo, and the senshi were there to meet it. Sailor Moon stood out from the other four, the appointed leader had taken charge as soon as she arrived, and the youma spared no time on attacking. This one had vine-like arms, and tried many attempts at trying to wrap them around her. Sailor Moon laughed gaily as she leapt away, the other senshi just watched in admiration at their leader, she was everything that they had imagined a princess to be like (AN: quite a switch, ne?).   
  
Sailor Moon removed the tiara from her forehead and called out the attack phrase, flinging the discus towards the vines coming for her. In milliseconds the vines were severed, and she was still in no immediate danger.   
  
"Tell me where you came from!" Sailor Moon demanded, standing her ground firmly. The youma responded by lashing out with more vines.  
  
"Mars Fireball Charge!" Sailor Mars called out, a ball of fire burning the intruding limbs. Sailor Moon smirked at her friend.  
  
"A little slow there, Rei-chan". Sailor Mars winked.  
  
"Oops." As Sailor Moon began to laugh, she was caught unaware as several vines shot out and curled around her neck. She gasped in surprise, but could not free herself. The other senshi moved in, but they too were caught by the vines. The youma began cackling at their distress and started to drain their energy slowly. Sailor Moon tried to reach up but could not get a hold of her tiara. Tears started to well from her eyes as she tried out in vain to call out for help, but Tuxedo Kamen was not there to save her at that particular moment.   
  
With blinding speed, a dark figure approached, and severed the vines holding Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground and pulled the limp greenery from her neck. She pulled her tiara off and called out the phrase, aiming for the youma's head. It hit it's target, and the youma was tsuki-dusted. Sailor Moon looked around frantically for her savior, but saw no one.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" She called out, hopeful, but he did not appear, this totally had her confused. A few moments later, the one she called for appeared and rushed towards her. "Why didn't you save me sooner?" She accused him. He had a blank expression on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, I don't see anything here to save you from?" Sailor Moon rose her eyebrows.  
  
"You mean, that wasn't you who just helped me?"   
  
"Iie, I have no idea what you're talking about, I just arrived here." Sailor Moon looked towards the other equally puzzled senshi. She looked around her, trying in vein to see where her savior may be, but with no success. She sighed contently, and pulled on her brooch.   
  
"Arigatou, my Moonlight Knight", she whispered.  
  
****  
  
Off in the distance, Logan, clad in his all-black X-Men uniform, kneeled quietly on the roof of a near-by building. He watched as the senshi all de-transformed and made their way out of the park area. He shut his eyes for a brief second and let out a slow sigh, then he re-opened his eyes.  
  
"Looks like protecting you has become a twenty-four hour job for me." He mumbled. 


End file.
